


A Fishes Tail

by zuko911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mer!Mark, huldra norway, mermaid denmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuko911/pseuds/zuko911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone I was just wondering if you guys could let me know if you want me to continue this story and if you like it. I really want to continue it if you don't want me too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Net

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I was just wondering if you guys could let me know if you want me to continue this story and if you like it. I really want to continue it if you don't want me too.

The net was wriggling there was clearly something in it. I pulled up the net and looked down. There was a person type thing in the net.  
"Hey can you let me out? I got stuck in this net and..." He gestured to his tail which was caught in the net it appeared to be bleeding. "OH HEY! You are really pretty! Has anyone ever told you that? I've never met anyone Mer or Human who looked as beautiful as you. You are human right?" He cocked his head and grinned it was more of a grimace though. My tail twitched in irritation of this stupid Mer. I considered dropping the net and the Mermaid with it, but he was bleeding profusely, on closer inspection, it was deeply gashed he wouldn't survive if I left him.

I set the net down on the rocks and pulled out my knife  
"Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing with that?"  
"Quiet Mermaid"  
"Hey! Man I'm a Merman!"  
"I'm cutting you free from this net so do as I say. Unless you want to die?"  
"..."  
"That's what I thought"  
About five minutes later the ropes were all cut and he was free to go, but the Merman was still there.   
"Are you going to leave?"  
"I would but my tail is cut from trying to get out of the net, so are my arms. I'm still bleeding"  
"Your point being?" He looked at me in shock.  
"I'll die if I go back there! Plus I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty." I stood up, turned and started walking away.  
"It's not my problem, besides you have no choice but to find me beautiful."  
"If you make me go back you might as well just kill me yourself right now." My scowl deepened, why did I have to grow a conscience now?  
"Fine you can live with me until you get better." Or I come back to my senses and kill him.  
"Great but there's just one thing..." I swear if he mentions the tail I will kill him.  
"What?"  
"I assume you don't live in water so how will I get to your place?"


	2. The Journey

"We're going to walk" I picked up the new found thorn in my side and threw him over my shoulder walking in the direction of my house.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he started to flail about.  
"Taking you home with me, unless you decided that you prefer to die here. And stop moving or I will drop you," I hit him up the head with my free arm.  
"Oh. You know you're a lot stronger than you look... Hey what's your name, I forgot."  
"I am aware of this fact. You can't have forgotten because I never told you in the first place," If he doesn't shut up I have a feeling that I will end up having mermaid stew for dinner.  
"Could you tell me? I can't really thank you properly if I don't know your name now can I? Mine is Mathias by the way. In case you were wondering"  
"If it will make you shut up fine, my name is Lukas. I wasn't wondering by the way."  
"Can I ask one more question?"  
"May I, and you just did. I suppose you can so long as it's not too annoying" The injured man on my shoulders rolled his eyes before asking his question.  
"How am I going to heal? I assume you aren't just going to leave my wounds open"  
"I will tend to them when we arrive. Now shut up, we are almost there."  
"Okey Dokei!"  
"Quiet"


End file.
